Welcome to MLBB Academy
by AliCia543
Summary: "We welcome you all to Mobile Legends Academy. Just like other academies we have our own rule too in here, it's already written in the book we gave you all at the entrance. This academy is to teach you all the thing you should know about fighting, power, and teamwork..." New Academy has started in the land of dawn.
1. Chapter 1

A new academy has started at a land called the land of dawn. It was a place for a student that had a special ability. No one can enter it so easily and besides the land of dawn only appear when the land wants to and only special people can enter it.

Chapter 1-the beginning.  
The new academy has already begun as the student enter the gate, that is the student that has been accepted by the academy now let's see the new student.

All the students sit in the chair that already prepares for them all. The principal walks toward the stage and began his speech.

"We welcome you all to Mobile Legends Academy. Just like other academies we have our own rule too in here, it's already written in the book we gave you all at the entrance. This academy is to teach you all the thing you should know about fighting, power, and teamwork. There will be an original class where you all learn mathematically, science and anything else that is for Sunday until Thursday. On Friday you all will be at you own class choice, that is class of marksmen, class of assassins, class of mage, class of fighters, class of support, and class of tanks. I hope you all choose very carefully and wisely because there is no changing in this class. Now everyone go to your own room that already prepares, you all will have a roommate and of course boy with boy and girl with the girl. That's all for today, see you tomorrow. "

The Dorm was large and spacious, there is a chandelier in the middle of the living room, there are upstairs too. The kitchen has many tables, too many that exceed the people that living or are going to live in this dorm. The dorm also has a window that is tall enough like the one in the castle.

The mother dorm told them all to put their stuff in their room first and rest for a while and at time 09.00 they all have to go to the dining room.

Layla looks at the board next to the stair, searching for her name and which room she ends up. She was in room 1 and her roommate name is Miya. She wonders what's her roommate gonna be, 'I hope she nice' Layla says inside her head while smiling. She takes her suitcase and cannon to her room. There are many girls in this academy but not as many as the boys. Every room has their own number.

.

.  
Layla pov

.  
As I open the door, a girl with white hair or maybe silver hair look at me and smile, she must be an elf. She is so beautiful, her eyes are even more beautiful.  
The girl says "Nice to meet you, my name is Miya."

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Layla." Even her smile is so gentle.

I put my stuff down and began tidying it down on her bed and putting it in her wardrobe. While tidying it up, Miya ask "Hey Which special class are you going to enter?"  
"I'm going to enter the marksman class. You?"

"Same."

I squealed happily, "Really! I'm so happy, to be in the same special class as my roommate is so going to be fun, I hope we are in the same class too, I mean the original class."  
"I agree too, that must be amazing if we are in the same class and if I'm correct that's must be your weapon." She points at my cannon that laying down in my bed.

"Yes it is and your weapon must be that bow," I say the same and she smile while nodding, wow so she must be good at arrowing, that made her an archer.  
End of Layla pov  
As they began their talking to each other and even when they already finish their tidying up they're stuff. The both of them still talking to each other that they both almost forget the time.

Thank goodness that the sound of many footsteps can be heard that make both of them realize the time. They both hurry up and follow the other go downstairs, the mother dorm is already waiting with food already prepared in the long table.  
"Alright everyone come and take your dish and eats it on the table that already prepares for you all." The mother dorm told them and they do as what the mother dorm tell the girls.

Layla picks her favorite food and waits for Miya before they go together to the table and eat the food. (the table is round with a white tablecloth with a young pink line.)

Miya pov  
I and Layla take a seat at the table where there is a raccoon girl, a girl wearing a hood, a girl with blue hair, a girl with blonde hair. I wonder what special class are they going to enter.

"Hi, my name is Layla, nice to meet you all," Layla says it suddenly that almost surprised me.  
They surprise for a second before smile, the raccoon girl is the first one to say "Nice to meet you too, my name is nana."  
Next is the hood girl, "My name is Natalia, nice to meet you."

next to the hood girl that is the girl with blue hair said: "My name is Freya, nice to meet you, Layla."  
"Mine is Rafaela." she smiles like an angel, well maybe she is one since there is a wing behind her.  
I didn't realize that everyone at the table is looking at me until I say my name nervously. "My name is Miya."  
end of Miya pov.

.  
(as the girls began their conversation, let's skip it.)  
When all the girls already finish eating they are told to put their plate in the exact place and go to the main room where the mother dorm already waiting in there with a tall box next to her. Not just one tall box but there are 5 of them.  
"Girls come inside this tall box, one per one. This is to get your uniform for school tomorrow."

One per one person enter it and when they come out they already have their uniform in their hand, that is the exact same size as them.  
The uniform has a white shirt with a dark blue color jacket that has a mobile legend name on the left side and a black skirt.

The mother dorm says "Now that you girls already have your own uniform, you better take care of it. From tomorrow you all will be doing a task and the shift will be changed every day, there will be a person that going to charge in cooking and in cleaning that is for a day. From cooking for lunch, dinner and anything else. Cleaning is the same. The schedule has been posted on the board, you can see it later. It did be great if you all do the task since the consequence is quite bad. Right now you girls have a free time but at 10 you all have to go to your own room or there will be a consequence if you pass that time too. Now have a fun time girl. Oh, and if you need anything or if something bad happens you could always go to that room, that is my office. Now, Have nice day girls."

See you guys in the next chapter...

Thank you so much for reading. leavfe a comment or review about what do you guys think about it. :D


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for the long update.

Begin

Chapter 2: The new school

The white hair girl woke up and take a stretch before going to the bathroom. she already uses to wake up this morning but her roommate seems like doesn't use to wake at this time.

yes, right now is 3 in the morning.

not many people want to wake up at this time. To tell the truth she also wants to take a good sleep before going to school but sadly, this day on Monday somehow she has to prepare for this morning breakfast with two other girls.

The other two is in a different room from her. their name is Karina and Lolita. She doesn't know about them yet, so she hopes that she can be friends with them both. As she steps out of the bathroom quietly, not wanting to wake up her roommate. She wears the uniform school since it will be bothersome to get change again. she left the room and quietly close the door. as she goes downstairs, her eyes barely can see anything and it was so really dark down here.

Good thing that she remembers that there is a window in this dark place and all she has to do is try to find it. As she touches the wall and began to search and feel where is the curtain.  
When she felt the soft fabric of -what she guesses curtain- and open it to see a bright full moon.

Suddenly something else catches her eyes when a shadow suddenly lands in front of the window and it was too fast that she can't even catch who is the shadow.  
She quickly opens the window, hoping that she can see that shadow but the shadow is already gone. With a disappointing look, she moves back inside and closes the window but something stops her when the light of the moon, shine something that is in the grass.  
With a curious mind, she jumps outside through the window and takes the things.

It was a necklace of yang, that is a yin-yang necklace, that is a very special necklace and it has a power inside of it. She can feel it, she really wonders who was that shadow before and where is the yin?  
"Hey, what are you doing outside?" a girl's voice surprised her.

She looks behind her and sees a girl with blonde hair is looking at her with a curious face.  
"Nothing, just looking at the moon." as She put the necklace into her pocket and began to climb the window again, well the window wasn't very high.  
The girl with blonde hair helps her while saying "By the way my name is Lolita. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Kagura," say Kagura with a smile and they both can smell the nice smell that comes from the kitchen and it makes both of them felt hungry already.  
Kagura just notice that the kitchen light is already on and through the window of the kitchen, you can see a light blue hair is cooking very quickly like a pro.  
"That's Karina, she is very skilled with cooking." Say, Lolita.

"HEY! you both don't slack off, hurry up and help me here."  
Kagura and Lolita hurry up and began to help Karina with dish and food and water and anything else that is needed and it was really a not easy job to do.

end of chapter 2

next chapter 3=


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long await guys :D**

The gate of the academy is already open to people from around the world that come to study here.

Alucard POV

I walk into where there is a crowd in front of the school notice board. In the notice board, there are many paste paper with the name of the class and the student in that class.

I spot my name on one of the paper, I was in class 4 and my classmates are:

Akai

Aurora

Bane

Chou

Cyclops

Estes

Fanny

Freya

Gord

Hayabusa

Hilda

Irithel

Johnson

Karina

Layla

Lolita

Nana

Ruby

Sun

'Many strangers that I don't know... so there are 20 people include me'

I look beside me and I saw my roommate Zilong. "Hey what class are you in?"  
Zilong looks at me and says "Class 3."

"Well, at least our class is a neighbor," I say while punching Zilong shoulder "Let's see who find can a girlfriend faster."

"You sure dude?" Zilong says with a smirk and a look on his face that tell me that I will be the one who wins it of course.

Of course, I see him with the face yelling 'Let's just see about it'

Sometimes I wonder how can I and Zilong become a great friend maybe now we are already in best friends zone, it was funny now that I think about it again when the first time I meet him, I thought it was a disaster because we do fight a lot and we always complain about each other.

But I think that made us become closer and knowing each other, But be friend with him it wasn't a really bad Idea since it was quite fun to have a bro.

The bell of the school ring

And I got a punch from Zilong saying "Let's go now to our whole new world."

I step away from him, he just laughs and I laugh too, somehow.

End of Alucard Pov

.

.

A girl with a raccoon tail skipping on the side of the school while swinging her bag in happy since she is going to be in the same class as her friend that is in class 2.

When suddenly her bag wasn't at her hand again and it flew up to the tree.  
And it seems like the tree is angry because there is a growling sound.

A boy that his height is almost as the same as nana jump from the tree and land on his feet so lightly. He was holding none other than Nana bag and his face shown a devilish one.

"So you're the one who throws this bag at me? "

She doesn't know what to answer, his eyes look very dark and scary, but she cants just stand there and do nothing.

"Give me back my bag you bully" Nana say while pointing a finger at him with an angry face.

"Excuse me, I'm a bully? Aren't you are the one who disturbs my beauty sleep?" He says with much more dark aura coming out of him.

"Well, it's your fault that you sleep in the tree when everyone is already heading to their class." Nana yell, defending herself.

"Wha-!? Now is mine fault!? And who do you think you are saying that I'm the one who is wrong?"

"I'm the victim here."

"Whaaa!? you little..."

"I think our height is not different, so you have no right to say me little, you devilish man." Shout Nana.

"Huh!?"

As they both glare at each other that it seems there is a thunder around both of them.

The bell of the school ringing.

"Alright, just today I forgive you, now give me back my back."

"Huh!? Aren't I was the one who supposes to say that!?"

She really didn't want to be late on the first day on this academy, not just that she didn't want to embarrass herself but she has a purpose too.  
Even though she didn't want to admit it, but she really has to do it.

"Look I'm really sorry about this and that, now give me my bag."

"You don't look like you regret it"  
Nana was about to say something again but then she stops when suddenly that guy carrying her like a princess and run to the school together with her on his arm.

Nana blush so furiously and shouted "What are you think you are doing!? Put me down."

"You didn't want to be late right? then hold on tight." He say with a smirk that somehow make him really look cool.

But still, she wants to ask "How do you know about that?"

He looks at Nana for a minute before saying " A guess maybe" with a wink in the end.

 **So sorry for the long update ( T ʖ̯ T)**

 **thank you for the review by the way**

 **it's no rude so it's okay, the review is very welcome.**

 **thank you again for reading this story (ω*)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reading this, sorry for the long update because I was thinking. As I was thinking about making the main character because of some reason. So sorry if it's not what you all are expecting and maybe the new hero I will not say it because there are soo many upcoming heroes.**

 **But maybe I will be made a part like this one will be the Nana x Harley part, where most of the story is Nana and Harley.**

Chapter 4

"Okay, class, I'm your homeroom teacher. Hilda, my name is Hilda. Nice to meet you all." She grin.

"I'm going to be a mathematics teacher so, I hope we can get along and we have some rule when I'm your teacher."

"That is..." while Hilda says all the rule of this academy, a certain boy with a bored face laying his head on the table because of the boring rule that he has to follow.

Then he smirks at the thought of changing some of the rules in this academy, it will be so much fun to do that.

The boy lifted his head and watching Hilda-sensei walking around the teacher table while sating all those rules in this academy and many things we should know when we are here.

But if he wants to make a trouble in this soo boring school, then he has to keep it a secret and make sure that no one else knows it was him because If the principal or if he got into trouble then his big sister will get mad very much. Just thinking about how mad she can make the boy shiver in scary.

Harley pov

As I take a look at my classmate, there weren't many pretty girls in here but I spot a girl with beautiful orange eyes that shinning and glimmering, and I can hear my heart make a noise. My face became warm all sudden that made me take my gaze away from her and then hold my heart to feel the beating in my heart.

What's going on!? I shout inside my head.

"Then class, I will arrange you sit right now, so come and take one paper from this box and go to the table that has your number in it like I have written in the board."

'Please let me be the one sitting next to that pretty girl.' I shout and pray inside my head while cooly walks toward the box and grab the paper.

I got number 14.

As I go to my chair, it was in the second. As I see to my right side I can see the beautiful girl, that I have been thinking of and hoping for, and it really come true, she was next to me!

I was so happy that I couldn't even look at the person on my left side that's looking at me.

"Hey, my name is Harley, nice to meet you!" as I hold out my hand for her to shake.

She looks at me and smiles sweetly at me that make an invisible arrow shot me in my heart. 'So Cute!'

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Angela"

'What a cute name,'

I want to say or talk a little more with her but teacher Hilda shouts "Okay, now let's go to the hall and there you all gonna sign up what special class are you in."  
As all the student stand up and go to the hall just like the teacher say. I look at Angela and she was already gone from her chair, my head rotates quickly to look where she went but she wasn't in this room anymore.

Then I hear someone speaking next to me "If you are looking for her she already left this class and running to the left."

I look at the person, it was that girl, the girl that I met in the morning. the annoying, stubborn, selfish girl.

She looks away so that I can't see her face when she says "T-Thank y-you "

My face must have looked weird because I was surprised at the word that comes out from her mouth because about an hour ago she didn't even say thank you and shove me away like I was a threat. Of course, I was angry at it but I didn't want to think much about it.

I silent for a moment but then I say "O-okay then, your welcome."

Her head turns at me with a warm smile "Then, let's be a friend, my name is Nana."

"My name is Harley. Nice to meet you, Nana." I smile at her too.

"Then why don't we go to the hall together," Nana says still smiling and I can see the little blush on her face.

I just nod my head and go with her. It doesn't seem bad at all, walking with your new friend wasn't a bad idea though.

 **So sorry if it's disappointing you guys, and I think I will make a part where there will be another couple part but for now I will think about making this part of Nana and Harley. See you soon and once again**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS :)**


End file.
